Shimmering Through the Evil in You
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Emma's plan to make the Evil Queen jealous has unforeseen consequences. Regina/Emma/Elsa. Dub-con warning.


_She eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak  
>I've been locked inside your heart-shaped box for weeks<br>I've been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap  
>I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black<em>

…_._

The plan worked flawlessly. Emma was an observant woman, and she knew Regina's weakness: jealously.

She said what she had to say. Her words ticked off Regina's boxes one by one until the Evil Queen was growling and shaking with heightened rage. Just as Regina threw a magic fireball at her, Emma lifted her and Elsa's wrists and the magic hatred released them both from the yellow ribbons.

The part of the plan that Emma hadn't considered was what would happen once the ribbons were off? And Emma realized just a moment too late that she and Elsa were no longer protected from the curse of shattered sight.

She felt confusion as she tried to blink something sharp out of her eyes, and then her face darkened as she turned to Elsa. She looked angry and Emma flared her nostrils, nodding in recognition to the blonde. Elsa swallowed the lump in her throat as anger rushed in like the tide. Regina stood still; her chest heaving and fists balled rigidly at her sides.

Emma took a step forward, and snarled at Regina, "Where were we?"

Regina licked her lips, her chin lifting proudly as she challenged Emma with her cool gaze, "Be gone Ice Queen, _this _is between the Savior and I."

Regina tried to poof Elsa away in a cloud of purple smoke, but magic tore out of Elsa's hands. She pointed at the floor and a cyclone of ice formed around her effectively blocking Regina's spell. It dissipated a moment later and Elsa joined Emma to circle around the Queen. Slowly they stalked each other, Regina's dress trailed in a circle behind her.

Emma licked her lips, fully appreciating Regina's outfit, raking her eyes over her soft spots. The feeling boiling inside her wasn't exactly hatred, but it definitely wasn't love.

"I also lied to you, Emma. When I said I didn't _want_ to kill you. That was a little fib," Regina's voice was deep and theatrical, lilting and echoing off the walls of the musty vault. A blast of magic erupted from Emma's hands, landing at Regina's feet. She jumped out of the way, laughing as she hopped backwards. "You want to play, dear?"

"Yep," Emma stepped forward, backing Regina up until her legs bumped into a trunk on the floor. Regina clawed at Emma's chest trying to grab for her heart, but Elsa anticipated the move and she stepped in front of her. She grabbed Regina's wrists and twisted them roughly behind her back, slapping on a pair of magic ice cuffs to keep her restrained and her magic in check. Elsa pushed down hard on Regina's shoulders so she was forced to sit on the trunk.

"So we'll play," Elsa quipped, her cold fingers entwined around Regina's neck; she squeezed her throat in warning. Regina tried to stand but Elsa squeezed again and commanded, "Stay."

Emma stepped closer, she cupped Regina's cheek, stroking it, and then she reared back and slapped her. Regina didn't flinch; she didn't even blink. "You think about Hook and I, don't you? Him fucking me; me giving myself to him. Having me in a way that you never will."

Regina shook her head and spit violently at Emma, "Let me go."

"Not happening," Emma squeezed Regina's cheeks, digging her fingernails into the soft flesh.

Regina started to shake; her hands produced fire and melted the cuffs. She swung her arms around, breaking through the weakened ice. She leapt to her feet and lunged toward Emma. She grabbed her throat as her other hand shot back and blasted Elsa with magic. Regina laughed as Elsa slammed into the wall and fell to the floor.

The Queen slammed Emma into the wall as Emma punched and slapped at her. Regina grabbed her hands, neutralizing the sparking magic and letting it feed into her bod. Her eyes slipped shut momentarily as she moaned, "Your magic and mine: can you feel that? Nothing is more powerful. Hook can't touch this."

Emma wanted to deny the sublime sensation of their magic mingling. Ever since she had discovered her abilities she'd consciously kept herself a safe distance from Regina. Their magic was magnetic, always pulling them together even as they fought against it. Regina lifted Emma's hands over her head and pressed herself flush against her body sliding against her feline like.

"You wanted to make me jealous," Regina hissed in Emma's ear, her shallow breaths hitting Emma's neck in hot puffs. "Happy now?"

The blonde shuddered involuntarily, and squeezed her eyes shut, her teeth grinding as she fought the powerful twitches of lust induced by the shared magic. Taking a step back, Regina flicked her wrist, and the basement walls shook and blew out. Bricks moved and dust filled the air as strong roots broke through to wrap around Emma's arms and legs.

Elsa stood up from the floor, dizzy and holding her head. Regina waved her hand and she too slammed against the wall next to Emma as another set of vines emerged to hold her captive. They both struggled against the binding roots, but it was useless. Regina placed a hand on her hip and laughed wickedly, "Look at the two of you: helpless, powerless and at my mercy. Now it's _my_ turn to play."

She removed her gloves and stepped between them, stroking their faces, and trailing the back of her hands down their necks and over their chests, resting her palm on their stomachs. "Hmm…this won't do."

Another gesture and a whirl of smoke, and their clothes disappeared with the whirring cloud of purple. Regina stood back to appreciate their nakedness and bask in their humiliation.

"So this is what is under that sparkly blue gown, dear. I was beginning to think it was permanently attached to your body."

Regina petted Elsa's thighs, and her hand wandered over her stomach and circled the dimple of her navel.

"Don't touch me," Elsa screamed, but her protests fell on deaf ears.

"Regina, please…don't do this!" Emma's voice was pleading and threatening all at once. It sounded delectable to the depraved Queen.

"Oh, Emma, are you_ jealous_ that I'm giving your little girlfriend all of my attention?" Regina raised an eyebrow, and cocked her head to the side as she peered into Emma's stormy eyes.

"Leave her out of this. You can do whatever you want to me, but leave Elsa alone," Emma squirmed against her bonds. Her wrists and ankles chafed as the thorny roots dug roughly into her skin.

"You underestimate my abilities. I'd prefer to take you both. At once," Regina leaned in and kissed Emma's cheek as she tangled her fingers in her hair and tugged lightly, "You're both so beautiful like this: splayed out and ripe for the picking."

She squeezed Emma's breast, catching her nipple between her fingers and watched in awe as it hardened instantly. "Perfection."

Elsa gave up her struggle; she had exhausted herself fighting against her bonds and she turned her head wearily as Regina commanded her to watch Emma.

"Look at her face…I hardly think she looks full of hatred now."

Emma was trying to fight against the natural reaction of her body under Regina's overly pleasant ministrations. Regina leaned forward and with a delighted hum, sucked her nipple, smacking her lips loudly in enjoyment.

"Regina!" Emma cried out sharply as the woman scraped her teeth over the sensitive bud. She placed her hands on Emma's hips and lifted her head to smile with haughty amusement, "Say my name like that again!"

Emma shook her head, and Regina shrugged, bowing her head to lick and suck her other nipple. Emma gasped and Regina bit. She tugged hard and let it go with a wet pop, "You've thought about this before: you and I haven't you?"

A haze was rapidly filling Emma's head. Her arousal was heightened by her magic reacting to Regina's. Adrenaline coursed through her, causing her to tingle and whine in frustration. She couldn't believe she was giving in, but it felt like her only option. The strong surge of want and lust erupted like a volcano and poured out heat.

"You like being helpless, being watched. Shall I see just how much you like it…how much you like me?" Regina loved taunting her. She slowly trailed her index finger down Emma's chest, appreciating the red flush that had blossomed there, and the wet shine of saliva on her nipples. She trailed lower, her gaze alternating from Emma's face and down to where her finger journeyed.

Emma held her breath and looked away until Regina feigned surprise, whispering, "Oh my" when she swiped her finger through Emma's intimate folds and it came away slick and wet. Regina swallowed, her own budding arousal causing near tunnel vision and lightheadedness. She had fantasized quite often about Emma. She'd even dreamed about her, but actually having her and having her like this was better than she had ever imagined.


End file.
